


[Podfic] Oh, we're so disarming, darling

by Moonfreckle (Sunfreckle)



Series: Sunfreckle's Podfics [5]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - 1920s, But not a drop of angst, Cw: background violence & criminal activity, Non-Binary Jean Prouvaire, Other, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-18 20:24:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 45
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14221089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunfreckle/pseuds/Moonfreckle
Summary: Podfic for Mardisoir's dazzling story "Oh, we're so disarming, darling"...In the gilt and marble bathroom of an expensive Parisian penthouse, Montparnasse washes blood off his hands.





	[Podfic] Oh, we're so disarming, darling

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Oh, we're so disarming, darling](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12334407) by [mardisoir](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mardisoir/pseuds/mardisoir). 



> Made out of sheer adoration for Mardi's writing <3

Download from dropbox via orangedox:

 

[Podfic Oh, we're so disarming, darling](https://dl.orangedox.com/KS1TJE)

  
[Running time: 09:33 min | File size: 4.21 MB]

 

The music used in this podfic:

The Sheik of Araby by H.B. Smith / F. Wheeler

Nuits Du Brésil by The New Tango Orchestra

**Author's Note:**

> A big thank you to TheLordOfLaMancha for being my podfic tutor and to my sister BadassIndustries for beta-listening ^_^


End file.
